Electronic documents can be utilized to publish and exchange information. A layout of an electronic document can preserve document appearance independent of a device on which the document is presented. For instance, a layout of the electronic document and visual appearance of each page of such electronic document can be defined within the electronic document. Moreover, an electronic document format can include rules for rendering, processing, and printing the electronic document.
Graphics rendered to a display conventionally can be converted to an electronic document format. However, functionality utilized for rendering graphics to the display may be unavailable within the electronic document format; thus, the rules for rendering, processing, and printing the electronic document included in the electronic document format can lack various rules utilized to render the graphics to the display. According to an example, a two dimensional graphics application programming interface (API) can include a specification for a clamp mode. The clamp mode can include a set of rules for extending an edge of a tile that includes content from a visual element to a perimeter of a fill area when at least a portion of the fill area is unfilled by the tile. The set of rules included in the clamp mode can extend the edge of the tile to the perimeter of the fill area by maintaining edge values and/or colors from the tile to the perimeter of the fill area. For instance, when rendered using the set of rules included in the clamp mode of the two dimensional graphics API, a rectangular tile that includes a set of vector elements can be rasterized and edge values and/or colors from the rasterized tile can be extended outwards to the perimeter of the fill area. Contrarily, an electronic document format can be unable to directly specify a clamp mode (e.g., the electronic document format can lack a set of rules for extending an edge of a tile to a perimeter of a fill area by maintaining edge values and/or colors from the tile to the perimeter of the fill area). Accordingly, a result of the clamp mode supported by the two dimensional graphics API conventionally can be emulated when the graphics rendered to the display are converted to the electronic document format by converting the tile into a raster graphics image (e.g., bitmap) and using the edge pixels from the raster graphics image for clamping. However, emulating the result of the clamp mode by converting the tile to the raster graphics image can potentially cause a detrimental impact to fidelity (e.g., since the resolution of the raster graphics image is fixed) and performance (e.g., since the raster graphics image would have to be created from the tile), while increasing a size of an electronic document (e.g., to hold the raster graphics image).